Just Another Member
by Tatertat
Summary: Jimmy asks Team Austin and Ally to show around his niece. She is in the same grade as them. Ally is worried that it is going to be the Kira situation all over again. What surprise is in for them? How will affect their relationships for each other? Find out by clicking or tapping that button to read this story. First Austin and Ally Story!
1. Wondering?

**Hey my readers! I'm Tatertat! I usually do Kickin It FanFiction but I decided to give Austin and Ally a try. This story is not going to be the longest, probably the most chapter is will be is 10. Anyways, I still would be doing Kickin It. This story will connect with one I make later. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter/preview.**

**P.S-This is sort of my writing style, it is not script mode though.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Wondering Who?

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom in the Miami Mall. Ally was working the counter, Austin and Dez were messing around with the instruments and Trish was off on her new job in the mall. Trish entered the store.

Trish-"Guess who got a job at Socks and Stuff?" Ally looked up to see Trish in a dress that had a bunch of socks randomly put on it.

Ally-"Um…you did!"

Trish-"Correct!" Austin and Dez came over to the pair. Austin sat on the counter near Ally.

Austin-"You are the queen of guess who!" Ally laughed and did a bow.

Ally-"Why, thank you Austin!" They both laughed and smiled at each other. Dez who of course didn't realized that they were having a moment, speaks up.

Dez-"So, what do Socks and Stuff sell?" Austin and Ally looked away from each other and they walked over to Dez. They may have broken up but their feelings for each other still surfaced.

Ally-"I think Socks and Stuffs sells…"

Austin-"Socks"

Trish-"and stuff."

Dez-"That makes sense." They all just shook their heads at him. Jimmy Star then walked into the store.

Jimmy-"Hey guys!"

Team Austin and Ally-"Hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy-"Listen guys, I need a favor."

Austin-"Anything, what did you need?" Jimmy motioned them all to sit down. They all sat down at the benches in front of the store.

Jimmy-"Well, my niece is coming to town for the next week and I need you guys to show her around. I would do it, but I am crazy backed up at work. I would ask Kira, but she is at singing camp for the rest of the summer."

Ally-"Sure, how old is your niece?"

Jimmy-"She is in the same grade as you all, but a bit on the younger side."

Austin-"We won't mind." They all nodded.

Trish-"So when is she coming in?"

Jimmy-"Tomorrow, she is staying with me while her family settles in California. So will you guys do it?" They all looked at each other and shrugged. They turned to Jimmy and nodded.

Jimmy-"Great, I will see guys tomorrow to drop them off." Then, Jimmy left the store.

* * *

The day continued at the store. Austin and Dez left to go home after destroying yet another instrument. Ally was getting ready to close while Trish was reading a magazine.

Ally-"Hey Trish, can I tell you something?" Trish put the magazine down and walked over to Ally who was at the counter."

Trish-"Ally, you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend."

Ally-"What if the whole Kira situation happens all over again? I mean I like how things are right now."

Trish-"Ally, stop worrying. So she is in our grade and she is in Jimmy's family. That doesn't mean she is going to throw herself at Austin."

Ally-"I hope you are right, Trish."

Trish-"Ally, trust me. Everything will be fine. Why are you so worried about that…in less..?" Trish started to smile weirdly making Ally uncomfortable.

Ally-"What?"

Trish-"You still like Austin, don't you?"

Ally-"What…. No. That is so not true." Trish gave Ally a 'really' look. Ally sighed and looked down.

Ally-"Okay, I still have some romantic feelings for Austin." Trish stood and ran over to Ally.

Trish-"All that is amazing! But you have to tell him how you feel."

Ally-"Maybe Trish, just maybe I will."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Again, it was a normal day at Sonic Boom. Ally who was working was also sort of nervous about Jimmy's niece coming to visit. Then Jimmy came through the door. Team Austin and Ally saw him and went over to the front.

Jimmy-"Everyone meet my niece, Mariana." She walked through the door and everyone's mouths dropped…

* * *

**Done! Wasn't that a great cliffy!**

**That is the end of the first chapter it kinda gives you a preview for the story. I update soon but I want your opinion. Who do you think it will be? Answer by reviewing! Got any suggestions! PM me!**

**So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


	2. Questions & Introductions

**Hey my readers! Here the second chapter of Just Another Member. Not the best number of reviews for a first chapter, but it a good start.**

**So enjoy this next chapter, which is going to be longer than the first.**

**P.S. I don't own anything but the plot and my OC, Mariana.**

Chapter 2-Questions and Introductions

Mariana was about 5' 1', with the same skin complexion as Jimmy. She looked around 12 years old. They looked shocked as the girl walked in rolling a suitcase. Mariana looked at Jimmy.

Mariana-"For the last time, it is Marie." She rolled her eyes and looked at the four teens shocked faces. She turned back to Jimmy.

Jimmy-"Well Mariana, this is Team Austin and Ally. You recognize them, right?" Mariana nodded. She looked to see that the teens have not moved.

Mariana-"Uncle Jimmy, what did you tell them? They looked like they saw a criminal come in." Austin was the first one to speak.

Austin-"Jimmy, you told us she was in our grade."

Jimmy-"She is."

Austin-"No offence, Marie, but you look like a 12 year old." Mariana laughed.

Mariana-"None taken, but I am actually 14. And I am going to be a junior this year like you."

Ally-"How did you do that?"

Mariana- "Well, I started school early and skipped a grade."

Jimmy-"I am very proud of her, but she needs to let her true self out." The four teens looked at him weirdly. Mariana pulled Jimmy aside.

Mariana-"For the last time, I am not going to have a singing career; I want to be a doctor. You know I can't do it after what happen."

Jimmy-"I know that Mariana." She glared at him. "I mean Marie." She smiled. "But you have a great gift, you should use it."

Mariana-"I think about it, but it is not a guaranteed yes." They went back over to the group.

Jimmy-"So will you guys help me out?"

Ally-"Sure Jimmy." Jimmy smiled. Then his phone rang. "I got to take this. Bye Mariana!" Jimmy gave his niece a hug before he ran inside leaving them alone.

Dez-"So Mariana…"Before he could finish, Mariana interrupted him.

Mariana-"Dez, it is? Well, call me Mariana again and you will not live another day."

Dez-"Please, what are you going to do, Mariana?" Mariana calmed walked closer to Dez, who was leaning on the front counter and flipped him over it. While Austin and Ally went to check on him, Trish laughed at Dez.

Trish-"I like this girl." Trish and Mariana high fived, while Austin and Ally helped Dez up.

Dez-"You know what, Marie sounds pretty good to me."

Mariana-"I am glad you realized that."

Austin-"How did you do that?" Mariana shrugged.

Mariana-"I did karate back in New York, I'm a purple belt."

Ally-"That is really cool. So, what do you want to see while you are here?"

Mariana-"I just around the mall for now. I love shopping." Ally and Trish squealed.

Ally and Trish-"Me too!"

Trish-"We can show you some cool stores."

Mariana-"Awesome!"

Trish-"Let's go!" They were halfway out the door when Ally stopped them.

Ally-"Wait don't you have a job to get to?"

Trish-"Got fired."

Mariana-"I'm so sorry."

Trish-"It's okay. I get from somewhere new about every two days or so." Mariana just shrugged and the girls headed off, leaving the store for Austin and Dez to watch. Austin watched as Ally walked away. Dez waved his hand over Austin's face. He snapped out of his trance.

Dez-"Austin, are you okay?"

Austin-"Yeah, I was thinking."

Dez-"About what?"

Austin-"Just…" He tried to come up with a lie. "Stuff." Dez looked up at him.

Dez-"I may not be the smartest in the bunch, but Austin, I known you long enough to see that you are lying." Austin sighed. He dragged Dez to the practice room and shut the door. They both sat down.

Austin-"The truth is… I mightstillhavesomefeelingsforAlly. Dez looked at him confused.

Austin- "I still have some…well romantic feelings for Ally." Dez stood up.

Dez-"I knew it!" Dez started during a happy dance.

**The Girls Shopping **

The three girls decided to sit down at Mini's for a little bit to take a break.

Ally-"We did a lot of shopping."

Mariana-"I am glad too, I was running out of clothes since my other ones were too small or were being shipped to California."

Trish-"So Marie, got things you like to do?"

Mariana-"Yeah, I love learning new things."

Ally-"Me too!" Mariana and Ally high fived. Trish just rolled her eyes.

Trish-"Anything else?"

Mariana-"I love amusement parks. They are just so fun."

Trish- "Now that is a good hobby." Mariana and Trish high fived. "You know you are pretty cool for how young you are."

Mariana-"Thanks! You know most of the older kids don't even pay attention at me at school. They think of me as a nerd. I really don't have that many friends. I really only talk to my cousin, Kira over video chat."

Ally-"We will be your friends."

Mariana-"Thanks guys! That means a lot."

Ally-"So you are close to Kira?" Ally wondered if anything about the drama that happen between them.

Mariana-"Yea, and Ally… don't worry I am not going to fall for Austin." Ally and Trish looked at her with wide eyes.

Ally-"Do you know…" Mariana finished for her.

Mariana-"About the whole drama, yeah. Kira told me about what happen."

Trish-"Well that is unexpected. Speaking of dating…, do you have a special someone?" Mariana laughed.

Mariana- "Well no. I am not exactly boy candy. Maybe when I get to California, I will find someone special." Ally and Trish nodded, understanding what she was saying.

Ally-"But first he will have to get past your dad first." Mariana looked down. Her dad is not really mentioned in her house, not since what happen.

Mariana-"I need a minute." She ran back into to Sonic Boom. Dez had finished his dance, so Austin and Dez were back up front. They saw Mariana walk in.

Austin-"Hey Marie." But she ignored them and ran up stairs to the practice room and closed the door. Ally and Trish came after her.

Ally and Trish-"Have you seen Marie?"

Austin-"What is going on is she alright?"

Ally-"I mentioned her dad and she ran out. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

Austin-"It is okay. You didn't know better." He put his arm around her in comfort. They smiled at each other.

Dez-"Let all go up there together." They all smiled and went upstairs. Getting ready for what was ahead of them.

**Done! That is this chapter of Just Another Member. Tell me how I did! More reviews= faster update! Well, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style**

**-Tatertat**


	3. Discussions & Decisions

**Here is the third chapter of this story. Important info below! Want to found out about Mariana's past; well this is the chapter for it. So…enjoy!**

**P.S-There is some Auslly in there. But you have to read it to find out where.**

* * *

Chapter 3-Discussions and Decisions

The gang walked inside the practice room to see Mariana sitting on the couch looking at a photo.

Mariana-"Hey guys." They all sat down. "Ally, I am sorry for earlier, my dad is a sore subject for me right now."

Ally-"It's alright. I understand." The four teens sat down. Austin and Ally sat on opposite sides of Mariana while Dez and Trish sat on the chairs in the corners of the room.

Austin-"Can you tell what happen?" Mariana nodded. She sighed then began the story.

Mariana-"Well, almost a year ago, my dad died in a car accident. It hit me really hard because we were so close. But I knew he would want me to be strong, so I was. But there is one thing I just couldn't bring my mind up to do without him and that was sing. To top it off, the kids at school weren't the kindest after he died either. I was already not that popular because of the whole being younger than ever one else. Let me tell you if cross the popular crowd by accident your life turned well…bad." The four teens listen to her story intensely. "Anyways, I accidently tripped one of them in the hallway. Next thing I know the school is laughing at me about how my dad died. I don't even want to repeat what they said."

Ally-"So that is why you are moving to California."

Austin-"To have a fresh start." Mariana nodded.

Trish-"You been through so much, but how did you stay strong?" Mariana shrugged.

Mariana-"Actually, I have no idea. I just shook it off, you know." They all nodded understanding what she was saying.

Dez-"Have you ever thought about singing again?" Trish smacked Dez in the face.

Trish-"Dez, were you listening at all?" Before Dez can respond, Mariana speaks.

Mariana-"Actually I have but I want to focus on my goal of being a doctor at the same time." They all sat there for a minute.

Austin-"Can you sing for us, Marie?" She nodded and went to the piano. She starts playing the tune to Timeless.

_This love is never going to fade, _

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change,_

_We are timeless, we are timeless_

Mariana looked up to see everyone look at her in shock.

Ally-"That was amazing, Mariana." Mariana glared at her. "I mean Marie." Mariana nodded in approval.

Mariana-"Thanks. It felt kinda of good to be singing again."

Austin-"You should sing at my next concert. It would be the perfect way to end your stay here in Miami.

Mariana-"I don't know Austin. Give me a day to think about it."

Trish-"Take all the time you need because Austin needs to get ready for his performance at the amusement park tonight."

Mariana-"You are performing at an amusement park. That is awesome! Can I come?"

Ally-"I'm fine with it."

Austin-"Me too."

Trish-"Maybe…"

Mariana-"I can tell you embarrassing stories about my Uncle Jimmy."

Trish-"Gonna to call the park for a ticket now!" Trish ran out to call and Dez went to find a turtle he "lost." Mariana was about to speak when her phone rang.

Mariana-"Hey Uncle Jimmy….No, not really….Sure!" She looked at Austin and Ally.

Mariana-"Gotta go! Uncle Jimmy wants to meet me for lunch. Bye guys!" Mariana opens the door to hear Trish and Dez arguing.

Mariana-"I will handle that." She walked out and closed the door before Austin could say anything. You can hear.

Mariana-"SHUT UP YOU DEZ!" Austin and Ally both laughed. When they finished Austin started to speak.

Austin-"Marie has been through a lot."

Ally-"Yeah and she has such a great voice."

Austin-"Maybe the concert tonight will change her mind. So… should we write her a song just in case?"

Ally-"That sounds like a great idea. I already have so many ideas." She walks to the piano bench and sits down. Austin does the same and sits next to her.

* * *

They come up with some lyrics, but our kinda stuck on the melody. They both came up with an idea at the same time causing their hands to touch one another's.

Austin-"The last time we did that we almost…" Austin stopped himself and stared right into Ally's eyes.

Ally-"Yeah, I remember but I stopped it." She took a deep breath. "But this time, I am not going to." They both leaned in, but were interrupted by Dez crashing into the door.

Dez-"I FOUND THE TURTLE!" He raised the turtle high in the air. Trish and Mariana came running in after him. Mariana glanced at the position Austin and Ally were in.

Mariana-"Is there something we should know about?" Austin and Ally quickly blushed and separated.

Trish-"Anyways, Austin you have to get ready for your performance. Meet us at the performer's entrance at 7, alright?" Austin nodded and he walked out with Dez since he was his ride. Trish and Mariana immediately sat down.

Trish-"What just happen with you and Austin?"

Ally-"What are you talking about?" Trish and Mariana looked at each other.

Trish-"Your voice is getting higher. I mean I know you still like Austin…"

Mariana-"Wait! You do?" Ally nodded.

Ally-"Yeah and Austin was going to kiss me." The three girls stood up and started squealing in joy." Austin walked in and all of them sat down like they were doing anything.

Austin-"I forgot my jacket. What is going on here?" He heard them when he entered the store. Ally was about to say something but Mariana covered her mouth.

Mariana-"Nothing much, just chilling. Don't you have a concert to get ready for?" Austin's eyes widen.

Austin-"Oh yeah! Bye guys!" He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. Before he left, he turned around.

Austin-"Bye Ally!" He winked and left. Ally smiled and blushed, while Austin walked out of the store with a smile on his face knowing that Ally was thinking about the kiss, too. Ally made sure he was out of the store before they all started squealing again.

Trish-"That definitely he is still thinking about your almost kiss."

Mariana-"That is amazing, Ally!" She put her hand over her heart. "Young love." They all laughed and headed over to the amusement park.

* * *

**Meeting Austin and Dez**

The girls watched as Austin and Dez ran over to the entrance.

Trish-"Austin! Your performance is about to start! Where were you?"

Austin-"Sorry Trish, but they was so much traffic. Dez thought that his pet turtle should walk to the concert. It walked right in front of the car that was in front of us and they won't drive past it, plus Dez yelling at them to not run over his turtle." They all glared at Dez. He just shrugged.

Trish-"It is okay! I'll will deal with Dez later. Just get on stage!" Austin ran up on stage and started to perform. Ally, Trish, Dez and Mariana was watching how he performed. She loved all the songs, but she realized she wanted that thrill of being on stage. She turned to the three other teens standing in front of her.

Mariana-"Guys…"The three teens looked at her.

"I'll do it!"

* * *

**Done! That is the third installment of Just Another Member. Have a better title name, TELL ME! And also…**

**REVIEW! I am now going to respond to reviews! Starting next chapter with both this story and my story in the Kickin It category, What If…Series. Well, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat \(^_^)/**


End file.
